


Good Company

by Flammenkobold



Series: Flammen's EdTjelvar Week [1]
Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Bets & Wagers, Drinking Games, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:54:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28978470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flammenkobold/pseuds/Flammenkobold
Summary: Two bards and two paladins walk into a bar... and it's not the bards that end up making out.
Relationships: Edward Keystone/Tjelvar Stornsnasson, Grizzop drik Acht Amsterdam/Edward Keystone, Grizzop drik Acht Amsterdam/Oscar Wilde
Series: Flammen's EdTjelvar Week [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2125560
Comments: 7
Kudos: 28
Collections: EdTjelvar Week 2021





	Good Company

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Ed/Tjelvar Week 2021 Day 1 - **Company** | Solitude | Meetings | Red

Tjelvar wondered if the drinking game had been a big mistake after all.

"Come here, pretty boy," Grizzop said already halfway to climbing up Ed's torso to get them to the same height.

"Uh, you sure?"

"Them's the rules and you wouldn't want to break any rules." How Grizzop made it sound sincere was beyond Tjelvar but by the frown on Ed's face his paladin was buying it. Then Ed's face slowly lit up and Tjelvar swore that the room did as well.

"Yeah, you're right."

Grizzop's grin matched Ed's smile, except his teeth seemed to glint in the moonlight and something must be wrong with Tjelvar's perception because there was neither sunlight or moonlight in the windowless bar they were in, or outside with the storm raging. It might just be the alcohol....or Wilde doing some of his blasted magic tricks, despite him having gone oddly quiet.

Tjelvar watched as Ed helped Grizzop up, holding him on one of his strong arms as Grizzop reached out and grabbed Ed's hair to pull his head closer to kiss him.

It was a slow, tentative kiss at first, with Ed careful of Grizzop's teeth, but once he had figured those out, the kiss deepened and Tjelvar felt a bit warm under his collar just watching them. He was torn between looking away and shamelessly staring - in the end he went with shamelessly staring.

"He figured the teeth thing out faster than I did," a voice whispered into his ear, sounding impressed and a little dreamy. Tjelvar nodded mutely, not even quite registering Wilde's words, still too caught up in the sight before him.

Okay, so maybe the drinking game had been an excellent idea after all.

**Author's Note:**

> ...according to the Pathfinder rules, Archaeologists count as a Bard class, the more you know!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [a bard's skills](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28984887) by [CadetDru](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CadetDru/pseuds/CadetDru)




End file.
